


【授权翻译】哈利和金妮：早餐

by Yan_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Lee/pseuds/Yan_Lee
Summary: Harry and Ginny one-shot.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley





	【授权翻译】哈利和金妮：早餐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry and Ginny: Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/761232) by OrdinaryWizard. 



> 免责声明：我不拥有角色，设置和部分情节。  
> 授权：Sorry for the delay,and thanks for asking! You may translate it,just remember to tag me!

明媚的朝阳照耀着整个韦斯莱家，除了哈利和罗恩之外，每个人都醒来四处走动。当明亮的阳光穿透进罗恩的房间时，哈利醒过来，眨了几下眼睛，以便适应刺眼的晨光。环顾四周，他发现罗恩还在睡觉，海德薇已经在深夜的时候回来了。

哈利从他睡觉的床上爬起来，迅速穿上牛仔裤和T恤。然后他悄悄走出卧室，没有吵醒罗恩，走下楼梯，看到一个盘子，里面盛满了食物，在厨房的桌子上等着他。

哈利在那儿站了一会儿，感受着屋子里食物的美妙气味和宁静。他坐下来开始吃东西，享受安静，高兴的是这一次没有响亮或令人讨厌的声音。当他吃完后，他把空盘子放在水槽里，盘子开始开始清洗，然后他靠在柜台上。

突然，一扇门开了，然后关上了，哈利惊讶地跳了起来，想知道谁刚进了房子。然后他听到脚步声朝厨房走去，这使他有点紧张，怕是韦斯莱夫人进来厨房找东西。

令哈利吃惊和宽慰的是，走进厨房的不是韦斯莱太太，而是金妮。哈利看到她后又靠在柜台前松了口气。

“早上好，哈利。罗恩还在睡觉吗？”金妮走进厨房，看见哈利就笑了起来。

“早上好，金妮。是的，他还在睡觉。”哈利一边回答，一边看到金妮开始朝他走去。

“很好。那他就不会知道这件事了。”金妮走近哈利，直到她离他只有一英寸远，然后微微俯身吻了一下哈利的嘴唇。

哈利起初感到惊讶，但很快就开始亲吻金妮，他的手臂立即搂住她的腰。随着吻的加深，金妮用双手搂住哈利的脖子，两人用柜台保持直立。

由于哈利和金妮忙着接吻，他们没有注意到乔治走进厨房，他将牙刷伸进原来他耳朵的洞。他在那儿站了一会儿，然后从柜台上拿起剩下的一杯咖啡，喝了一口。

几分钟没人注意到后，乔治清了清喉咙，把哈利和金妮吓了一跳，惊动了哈利和金妮，两人分开了。“别让我分散你们的注意力。”他又喝了一口咖啡，狡猾地咧嘴笑了笑。

“乔治，请你离开好吗？”金妮瞪着哥哥，一点也不客气。

“当然，我想我可以。”乔治照办，朝楼梯走去。

“乔治，等等，”金妮喊道，使得乔治转过身来看着他们，“别告诉罗恩这件事。”

乔治点了点头，然后转身走上楼梯，他的牙刷仍然在他的洞里。乔治一走上楼梯，金妮就回到哈利身边。

“现在，我们到哪儿了？”哈利对金妮咧嘴笑着，然后咬住金妮的嘴，很快，吻就加深了。

END


End file.
